


Far From Home

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [89]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Even if I fell asleep writing it, For National Brain Injury Awareness Month, Gen, I like the relationships possible here, M/M, Not that much brain, but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Ginger finds Harry on the ground in front of the church and feels responsible for him





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep several times while writing and posting this, so enjoy and I hope there aren't any glaring errors.

National Brain Injury Awareness Month

“Nobody’s alive in there,” Tequila said, coming back out of the church. “How’s he doin’?”

“Stable for now,” Ginger answered, “We need to get him back to HQ.”

“Is that a good idea?” Tequila asked, even as he called the helicopter back. “We don’t know who this man is, Ginger.”

“Right now he’s someone who needs our help,” Ginger said sharply. “I’ll take the heat from Champ.”

“Fine,” Tequila said as the helicopter landed, going to grab the backboard to move the man to HQ.

* * *

“How do you feel?” Ginger asked, one hand on the man’s arm as he got out of the nanite machine.

“Where am I?” the man asked instead of answering. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ginger. You’re in Kentucky, can you tell me your name?”

“Harry,” the man answered, “My name is Harry Hart.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” Ginger said with a gentle smile. “I’m sure you’re tired.”

Harry hesitated, before nodding and letting Ginger leading him out of the room.

* * *

“How do you feel today, Harry?” Ginger asked gently, opening the door of his room, watching him draw something in his sketchbook.

“I can’t get him out of my mind,” Harry answered. “I don’t even know who he is, why is he stuck in my head?”

“He’s probably somebody from your life after your memory loss,” Ginger said. “Have you remembered anything else about him?”

“No,” Harry answered quietly, “Just that he was very important to me.”

“I’m sure you’ll remember him eventually,” Ginger said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch down at the cafeteria?”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, closing his sketchbook, putting it in the bottom drawer of his desk before following Ginger out of the room.

* * *

“Tequila,” Ginger hissed, pulling the agent out of the room. “That man, the younger one, he’s the man Harry’s been drawing ever since he got here.”

“The one from his sketchbook?” Tequila asked.

“Yes, and I just opened our Doomsday Locker, this was in it,” she handed him the umbrella. 

“Guess they were telling the truth after all,” Tequila mused. “Think they’ll be able to help him get his memory back?”

“With any luck,” Ginger nodded. “Now go untie them, I’m going to get Harry.”

“Don’t tell him I was threatening to shoot him, yeah?”

Ginger gave him a dry look. “It’s bulletproof glass, nothing was going to go through and you know it.”

Tequila shrugged. “I’m going to untie them.”

“Harry,” Ginger opened the door to his room. “You’re going to want to see this.”

“Did Whiskey get himself injured again?” Harry asked, setting his razor down and wiping off his face.

“Even better, come on,” Ginger held the door open, ushering Harry out of the room before following him. “This way,” she said, leading Harry in the opposite direction than the way they usually went.

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed when they entered the observation room, “You’re here.”

“Harry,” the younger of the two British agents breathed, moving forward and hugging Harry fiercely. “Why are you here? Why didn’t you come home? Why didn’t you call us?”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry murmured, holding Eggsy close. Ginger hadn’t seen him let anyone touch him since he’d arrived, but now he was clinging to the other man like it was the only thing keeping him alive. “I’m so sorry.”

“I thought you were dead,” Eggsy murmured, something about the tone making Ginger feel like she was intruding on a private moment.

“I was,” Harry murmured. “And then I forgot everything, except for you, my dear boy.”

The bald man rolled his eyes. “They’re going to be like this for a while,” he informed Ginger, studiously ignoring Tequila. “Perhaps we can begin sharing information while we wait for them to return from the land of the lovestruck.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ginger said, leading the way out of the room. “Tequila?”

“I’m on babysitting duty,” the man sighed, even as he smiled. “I’ll keep them in one piece.”

“Good luck with that,” Merlin said with a roll of his eyes, following Ginger out of the room. “You’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
